Dueling Drunken Madness
by stardust1173
Summary: Drabble of dueling while drinking. Curssing, yaoi, 8group pairing, OC's, Yami lossing a duel, implied sex... RATED M FOR A REASON


**WARNINGS:** Drunken behavior, Implied sex, Yoai, Curssing, Eight way relationship, and other shit...

Dueling Drunken Madness

Pairings: Marik/Malik/Duke/Joey/Tristan/Bakura/Amanda/Jen (Yes we're _all _togeather), Yami/Ryou, Tea/Yugi

"Why do I have to duel him? I just want my Whiskey!" Jen argues as Bakura, Amanda, Tristan and Duke all shove her up on the gamming platform.

"Fine, every time you lose some life points, take out some of his…" Joey lists off.

"Or draw a card…" Marik says, he was holding the kidnapped bottle by the neck and swinging it back and forth in a teasing manner.

"We'll give you a shot of it." Duke finishes and holds up a shot glass with Jen's name written on it.

"Wicked!" Jen shouted in response and took five shots to start as she drew her hand.

"Is this legal?" Yami asks, he was standing at the other end of the gamming platform watching the interesting sight.

"Who cares?" Joey asks, words slurring already. Everyone had been drinking for the past hour except for Yami, Ryou, Yugi, and Tea.

"On with the battle!" Malik cries and sloshes some of his drink on himself.

"Duel…" Amanda corrects him.

"On with the duel!" Malik shouts again, too drunk to care about any of the stares they were getting.

**Break...**

"She's completely drunk!" Ryou gasped as Jen took another shot to start her turn.

"And she's winning!" Duke had this smile of amazement and respect on his half-drunk face. Anyone who could beat Yami, drunk or sober, could be his idol any day.

"How the hell is that even possible?"

"Shut up Bakura!" Jen shouted and accidentally knocked over her shot glass and dropped two of her cards. Being a drunken angry mess, she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Marik!" Said blonde shouted at the drunken girl while Malik, Bakura, and Amanda laughed. Ryou and Yugi were standing there not sure how to react to the situation as Tea glared with arms crossed at the loud group.

Suddenly Jen fell sideways and landed flat on her face somehow. This caused Marik, Duke, Malik, Joey, Bakura, and Amanda to all laugh their asses off. "Did she pass out?" Yami asked only mildly concerned. If she passed out then he won by default and she couldn't drink anymore. If she was still conscious then he was going to lose and badly.

"Nope! She's good!" Joey and Duke help the giggling mess, formally known as Jen, to her feet and shove her cards back in her hand.

"Come on Jen!" Malik encourages.

"Yeah! Kick that Pharaoh's ass!" Bakura cheers as Jen starts playing cards upside down and in the wrong places, still giggling madly.

"Think she'll pass out soon?" Duke whispers to Joey.

"Nah, me and Tristan got her drunk once. She'll be like that until someone knocks her out."

"Or knocks her up." Bakura smirks and Amanda goes to smack him, missing horribly and landing on top of him. Least to say, the two start making out and no one gives a damn because the sight of Yami losing to a drunken girl was just too funny. No one even noticed Tristan had passed out under a table with a half full can of beer in his hand at least half an hour ago.

**Another Break...**

"I win!" Jen screams and once again falls off the platform thing but this time lands on Malik instead of the floor. Without a word she starts kissing him but Marik was laughing too hard at Yami's defeat to notice right now.

"Whoa! Marik! Look! Your light's scoring!" Duke cries and downs the rest of Joey's beer.

"Well fuck! Who am I gonna sleep with tonight?" Marik asks rather loudly but no one dares to tell him to be quiet.

"Threesome? He's ours!" Amanda shouts, and Marik smirks.

"Hell's yes…"

"Alright! Orgy!" Joey shouts as he opens another beer.

"Shut the hell up mutt!" Jen growls and throws Malik's shirt at him, even in her disorientated state she manages to hit Joey in the head with the offending cloth. Had Seto deemed them worthy enough to waste time with, he would have been proud...

"You know, it's great we can have this kind of mutual bonding activity." Duke says abnormally sober-like and everyone stops whatever they are doing (or whoever cough) to stare at the dark haired boy.

"He's acting sober. Get him!" Amanda calls but no one manages to make it to their feet to tackle him. They all lay in sprawled messes around the area. Jen was giggling madly while Malik seemed to have past out on top of her, she didn't seem to notice or care. Amanda, Marik, and Bakura somehow ended up under a table and Joey was trying to tug Duke's pants off from the floor while Duke was still standing up. Everyone was ignoring Tristan.

Yami and Tea had dragged Yugi and Ryou quite willingly out of the room to save their innocent minds.

_Don't flame me because I don't care. For what ever reason I'm in a Yami bashing mood so I have the feeling Bakura and/or Marik maybe running rampent in my head right about now. Yay!_


End file.
